Forlorn
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Gray vs E.N.D. aka Natsu [I don't read the manga, read the author's notes, please]. The time has come for two friends to face off as enemies. But can Gray really kill Natsu just because it's what his destiny says? [Sadness, emotional, Gratsu brotherhood and tiny speck of Lyoray brotherhood too]


**Please Note: I do not read the manga, but since spoilers are quite a frequent thing in episode comments then I thought, why the hell not write what I think would happen with the whole Gray vs E.N.D. fiasco. Seriously, I know I quit Fairy Tail for a bit cause of so many spoilers but hey, I felt like writing - my horoscope said my Creativity was at 1000% today so yeah~...**

 **I'm also doing this fic because I went to Comic Con :D (It was great!) and I was talking with someone from the group I went with and they told me a bit about the final arc of Fairy Tail's manga but luckily they didn't give too much away so I still get to enjoy it when the anime reaches it. PLEASE do not spoil anything for me, I really hate that... I'm sorry for not being a manga reader but with fandoms with constant fighting I prefer seeing it animated...that's all really. Okay, all that is written here is based off what I know and what my imagination has come up with.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this...thing?**

* * *

Gray and Natsu stared at one another with wide, shocked eyes. Zeref stood to the side, whilst the other guild members from all the guilds were trapped in some sort of icky goo. It was only the dark wizard and the two best friends that were able to move around. Zeref wore a small smirk, amusement in his eyes. "Well look what we have here. What are you thinking right now, Gray Fullbuster? Are you going to fulfil your destiny along with Natsu? E.N.D... Etherious Natsu Dragneel... Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"This...this isn't..." Gray's voice projection failed him as he and Natsu kept their eyes on one another, both as shocked as the other. "This can't be true Natsu...my destiny cannot be to kill my best friend, I refuse to!"

"Gray...it's okay, if you have to the I don't mind...so long as everyone is safe then do what you have to..."

"Are you even more stupid than I originally thought?! I'm not going to live the rest of my life knowing I've murdered my best friend!" The raven glanced at his friends from the corner of his eye. Everyone Natsu was close to was looking at him with pleading eyes. He was trapped. Either he killed Natsu and lived with the guilt and the pain, or he let the pinkette live and have one of Zeref's demons run amuck in the world. It was tearing him apart. His father had entrusted him with the task of destroying E.N.D. but he had never had guessed it would really be Natsu, even if Silver had said he was a fire demon. It had never crossed his mind that Natsu would be an enemy...

"Gray!" He heard Lyon's voice sound out from the crowd and slowly turned his head. The Lamia Scale mage tried to struggle free a little but soon gave up knowing it was no use. "You don't have to do this, Gray. What would your father really want you to do; kill your best friend just for revenge on what happened with Deliora and Tartarous, or would he want you to suck it up and do the right thing?" Lyon hesitated for a moment, "What would Ur want you to do...?"

Gray flinched a little but turned his head back to Natsu, but not before he caught Juvia's eye. She was scared for him, she cared about him like no other, worried about him and loved him like he never imagined before. Would she forgive him if he killed Natsu now? Gray had always looked up to his father, as most young boys would do, and had tried his hardest to grow as strong and as powerful as his old man. Gray closed his eyes and exhaled a shuddery breath, slowly flickering them open again and looking once again at Natsu.

Natsu had been there for Gray in the most unlikely places and situations. He'd been there to stop him from killing himself on Galuna Island. He'd been there in his subconsciousness and egged him on with words Gray imagined he would say when in a tough fight - like with Rufus during the Grand Magic Games. Natsu and Gray had toughened one another up during their brawls since they were kids. They'd become a phenomenal team, always having one another's back when needed. And now it was all to be shattered... Their destinies had been entwined from the beginning, since the day they met they had been enemies in disguise. Neither had expected it, and neither wanted it to end this way.

"Well, Fullbuster, what's your decision? Are you going to be a good boy and do what Daddy told you to? Whatever you do next will change everything forever. The death of Natsu Dragneel will be nobody's fault but yours. It will haunt you forever. It will be etched, burned, marked, branded into your very soul until the day you die" Zeref hissed.

Gray gave a small growl and took one look back at everyone surrounding the three of them before taking up an all to familiar stance for Natsu and Lyon. The latter's mouth moved to call out to his fellow pupil but no sound came from him. He, and everyone else, could only watch as small tears trickled down Gray's face. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, "...Iced...Shell!"

Natsu felt his knees go weak, tears also ran down his face and he couldn't do anything but let Gray cast the spell. "Gray..." he whispered the raven's name as the man in front of him began to fade, the particles of his body becoming ice particles and flowing to Natsu, beginning to encase him. The pinkette did nothing but let it happen. It was Gray's way of saving everyone from the both of them. Natsu knew the guilt would've never left him, no matter how many people tried to reassure him. Everyone around them was crying and Natsu had to keep his eyes solely on Gray as the ice mage continued to turn himself into the ice that continued to encase Natsu.

People called out their names, eagerly, upset, distraught, all kinds of emotions edged their voices. Natsu took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Gray let himself relax a little bit and took one last look at Lyon and Juvia, Erza and Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy, before his face cracked and final part of his body encased Natsu's in ice. Zeref gave a small chuckle and walked over to the frozen boy. "Rest well, dear brother..."

"Gray-sama... Natsu-san..." Juvia whispered, tears falling as Zeref released them all from the goo and walked away.

"Enjoy registering all that, guild mages".

"Gray..." Lyon's voice was cracked and broken, his heart shattered. Gray had been the little brother he never thought he'd want. Had been his secret encouragement. And now...now he was gone, just like Ur. Lyon had Lamia Scale, sure, but Gray had been that one person he considered family. A bond had been built between the two since Galuna and now Lyon felt it crumble and crash into the core of his heart, shattering it and sending the pieces down into the depths of his stomach. He felt sick to the bone.

A certain water mage and a certain celestial mage shared tears and an embrace. The boys they had loved were gone now. A certain re-quip mage had lost her two idiotic yet brave brothers. Fairy Tail - no, the world - had lost two precious males that would forever be remembered, and both had a remarkable legacy that would keep going until the world itself ended. Who was the true hero? Gray, for sacrificing himself in order to save everyone. Or Natsu, for letting his best friend do what he did? Zeref was still out there, of course, but right now nobody cared about that. Everyone was mourning the loss of two devilish angels. Both opposites, rivals, best friends, and entwined destinies.

* * *

Years passed by and eventually Zeref was defeated after a lot of hard work and planning and strategizing between each and every guild. Lyon, Juvia, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla all stood silently by two impressive gravestones. Their faces were dark and almost emotionless, some tear streaked. All eyes read over the right gravestone:

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _X300's - X700's_

 _Loving Brother and Salamander of Fairy Tail_

 _Died A Loyal Hero_

And the left gravestone:

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _X766 - X700's_

 _Loving Son and Member of Fairy Tail_

 _Died A Loyal Hero_

In the distance, at the back of the graveyard, underneath the great oak, stood two ghostly figures. One was a raven with dark blue eyes, the other was a pinkette with blackish green eyes. Both gave sad smiles to one another before a gentle breeze took them away into the air. They would watch their friends and family from the afterlife, and guide them when need be.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Hey dad? Why did you give me such a dull sounding name?"

Lyon chuckled as he looked at his son. "You wanna hear a story about someone I once knew?"

The little boy's eyes grew wide and bright, he scrambled up onto his father's lap and settled quietly with a large smile. Lyon chuckled again and ruffled the boy's hair. "Well then, it all started back when I was around nine years old..."

By the time Lyon finished his story, the boy in his arms was curled up tight with a smile still present on his face. Tired eyes looked up at the former mage. "Wow dad, you knew someone as great as that? And he did all that really cool stuff despite everything that happened... I hope I can grow up to be like him someday, and you as well dad, of course". Lyon's son then eventually fell into a slumber, dreaming of magic and guilds and everything the story his father had just told him included.

Lyon looked out of the window up at the dark sky that was littered with stars that twinkled endlessly and the full moon that illuminated the streets. His eyes grew sad and longing but he shook himself out of it before giving the brightest star a soft smile. "Thank you...Gray..." his whispered, before putting his son to bed and dragging himself into his own slumber full of memories beside his wife.

* * *

 **Well that was...horrible? Okay, don't complain to me about what I did wrong or what I missed out and stuff cause like I said, I don't read the manga, this is based off my own imagination and what I know about this whole fiasco so far, okay? If you don't like it, then don't review, it's as simple as that because I know this story must've sucked a little in places. Ugh, those gravestone dates are rough cause I couldn't find the proper information I needed so yeah, again, please don't complain, I know it sucks.**

 **Also, Lyon's wife** ** _ISN'T_** **Juvia. I don't believe for a second that she would move on from Gray to Lyon of all people, no matter how much he claimed to have 'loved' her during the GMG. Alright? I honestly believed that she would be ever so stupid and become even more depressed and heartbroken if she did move onto Lyon if Gray ever died. And I know for a fact that Juvia isn't a stupid girl, no matter what people say about her.**

 **Well that's that shitty idea out of the way (I'm so optimistic today~) and I'll be working on my other stories for now. Bye!**


End file.
